for keeps
by ohheysugar
Summary: AU. I close my eyes and beg for peace. —SasuSaku
1. meeting

Title: for keeps_  
_Dedication: Err, to the book Killing Sarai. Because that book is what gave me this idea!

**Note:** Hey. What's up? How's it going? Review's would be nice. Yes. Sakura's clothes are on my flicker, link is on my profile.

* * *

_Somwhere, Canada_

When I see him I know he will be the one to save me. Maybe not willingly, but he would save me.

I watch through the crack of the door as Orochimaru talked to the man in front of him.

The first American I'd seen in years.

He leaned back in his chair, as if he didn't have a care in the world. As if there wasn't ten men in the room with assault riffles.

Who was he?

I watched as his eyes flickered around the room, observing every little thing. When he was done his eyes rested on Orochimaru

Orochimaru smiled, "My price is well above your asking price."

The man raised an eyebrow, "Why is that?"

"Killing a man is hard. Thought you would appreciate this."

"No," the man said, his eyes hard, "you want power over me."

"Why would I want that?" Orochimaru asked, his smile still in place. But I could see the way his eyes narrowed.

"For the same reason you have a gun pointed to the back of my head."

My eyes moved to the man standing behind him. He had his gun inches away from the American's head. But he didn't seem scared, just annoyed that there was a gun there.

Orochimaru's smile slipped, "I am not afraid of you."

"Then have the gun lowered, or he will die."

My eyes widened. He was stupid. He was one man against ten armed ones. Then five seconds later there was a loud echo through the air and a thump of a body hitting the ground. I swallowed, my chances of of getting out went flying out the window.

Orochimaru's nostrils flared, "Are you going to do it or not?"

"Yes," the American said and he retreated the hand gun back into his trench coat, "but you don't have any power over me."

"Alright," Orochimaru smiled, fake and slimy, "I'll pay you half now and half later." As he said this he stood up, the American following in his suit. But I didn't listen to the rest. I closed to door gently. I crept across the floor board, picking up the false one I took out the six-shooter. I had stolen it a long time ago from Kabuto, one of Orochimaru's most important men.

I walked towards the window. Orochimaru never locked us in here. He knew that if we tried to escape we wouldn't make it. Not in this cold weather. We had no homes, we had no place to go.

I worked my fingers under it and pulled it up. When it creaked I held my breath, hoping no one would come through the door. When no one did I pulled it up the rest of the way.

I crawled out, thankful that I was on the first floor. I plastered myself along the building. I had to get past the men at the front gate. I walked the opposite way, where the whole in the fence laid. I pulled it up and slid my body through. I watched from around the corner, looking for the car.

Which wasn't difficult because it stuck out. In the middle of nowhere you don't see a lot of nice cars. The problem was that the car was right in front of the guards. I bit my bottom lip and looked for anything as a distraction. I sunk my hands into the fence and began rattling it. The blonde guard looked back and turned to the brunette.

"You stay here, I'll go check it out."

I almost cried when I realized one would be staying. But then he turned and watched the blonde. I slipped off my flip flops and ran across, as fast as I could. When I made it to the car I breathed. I wrapped my hand around the door handle and pulled. When it have way I didn't have time to rejoice.

The overhead light didn't come on and I smiled. I climbed in and shut the door as quietly as possible. My joy was shortly lived when I heard the brunette call for the blonde.

I held my breath, he had heard me. He had heard me. I was going right back to were I started. I waited for him to tell the other guard to check the car.

"Never mind, thought I heard something."

I sighed in relief and crawled behind the passengers seat. I silently thanked my short stature and squeezed as far into the floorboard as I could. I heard the footsteps approaching, a thud echoed, and then it was shut. The footsteps came around to the driver's seat and climbed in. He gunned the engine and the car purred to life, when we began driving off I almost sighed. At least I didn't have to use the gun.

"Musk is a strong scent."

Before I even had time to think about what he said the car lurched forward. A large hand wrapped around my hair, pulling my neck back.

I grunted and looked into dark eyes. But in the darkness I could hardly make him out. His grip on my hair tightened and he glared.

Then I remembered the gun in my hand. I raised it against his temple, "Let go."

When he didn't I pressed harder against his temple, "Now. Or I shoot you."

His eyes didn't hold any emotion, but he did let go. He turned back around in his car seat, and placed one hand on top of the steering wheel and another on the gearshift.

"Go!" I screamed, my voice quivered. I sat back when he began driving.

"What's your name?" He didn't answer. I glared at him a little.

"I could kill you, the least you could do is provide a name," I sneered when he didn't say anything.

"Well, I'm Sakura," his eyes flickered up and he looked at my hair.

The question that everyone had asked, "Yes it's natural."

"I don't remember asking,"

I smiled, "Well I'm glad to know you speak."

I lowered my arm, placing my gun in the other one. I watched him though the mirror. But he didn't looked scared, he looked controlled.

As if a gun wasn't pointed at his head. That sort of pissed me off. I wanted him to be scared, I wanted to have control for the first time. I wanted to have the power over someone.

I looked out the window, something about this looked to familiar.

"You're going circles."

The American stared at me through the review mirror. He didn't flinch when I placed my gun back against his temple.

"You're taking me across the border. Or I will shoot you," my voice didn't shake this time. But my fear didn't subside. I didn't want to go back to that hell whole. I wanted to go back home.

Wherever that was.

I retreated back to my seat and stared out the window. The snow was falling dusting the grass that stretched in front of us.

"Where are we?" I asked, my eyes still glued to the road.

And then, after it was to late, I realized I had made a mistake.

I had put my back towards the American.

I felt the sharp pain in my neck, my world turned black.

* * *

When I come to I can hear the shuffling of feet, and that gets my nerves jittery. The bed is softer than the one back with Orochimaru, but it doesn't calm me. Orochimaru could have placed me in his room for all I know. I clench my eyes close, hoping and praying that I'm not back there. That when I open my eyes I'll be somewhere nice. When I do I'm in a room that's not mine. Sun streams through the small sliver of the drawn curtains.

I try to sit up, but when I can't I realize why.

I'm tied up.

I grunt, this cannot be happening. I run from one dangerous man, to another. I clench my teeth when the ropes dig into the skin of my wrists. When the American comes in I hiss.

"Untie me."

He raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything.

"Please," I beg.

"No," he says, he makes his way to the desk. "tell me why I shouldn't take you back."

Oh, well this will be easy, "He'll come for me."

"Why would I want that."

I smile, "He's not going to pay you the rest of the money. He'll either kill you or have someone else kill you. With me you'll get your money."

He stares at me, not saying anything.

"You're crossing the borer, right?"

He nods, and I smile. Oh thank god.

"To kill the man that Orochimaru is paying you to kill?"

He doesn't say anything, but I already know the answer, "Then when you're done killing him, you can take me back for the rest of the money."

Little does he know, I'm ditching as soon as we cross the border. I'm not staying. I'm not going back.

Every man for himself.

"Let's go," he says as he stands from the chair and makes his way to the door.

"Where?"

He looks at me, one hand propped on the door handle. His eyes travel down to what I'm wearing, "To get you clothes."

I stumble across the bed, I'm still tied up, "Um,"

His hand goes into his pocket and pulls out a knife. He walks over to me, and I finally see him.

He's beautiful.

He's much taller than I am, the top of my head coming to his chin. His jaw his strong, angular. His eyes are black, like his hair. He's prettier than I am. He bends down and cuts my binding, then my wrists. When he's done he just walks out.

I trip over my own feet and follow him out the door.

He drives me to the department store. When he tries to get out I stop him, "I'll go in by myself."

"No." Then he unlocks his seat belt and goes to open the door.

"I won't run away. And even if I did there's nowhere to go."

He looks like he's about to say no again, but he pulls out his wallet and hands me my money. I catch a glimpse of his driver's license, his name starts with an S.

I take the money and get out of the car. I buy what I need bras (which the lady in the store helped me get my size since I never wore a bra at the compound) a package of white cotton panties, and finally my clothes. I didn't know what to get. I had never been into fashion mostly because I had been wearing the same disgusting clothes for ten years.

"Hi, do you need help?" I turn my head, a tall woman is smiling at me. I nod and smile.

She guides me to the woman's clothing and begins picking out clothes. Asking me what I don't and do like. I shrug and tell her that whatever she picks out will be fine. She nods and picks out dark jeans and a beige sweater that is two sizes too big. She puts it all in my cart and tells me to come with her to the shoe isle.

"What size shoe are you?"

I try thinking back to when I was like nine, I had been a size five back then.

"Seven."

I had no idea if I was that or not, but my mom had been. When the shoe fit I sighed, thank god. She smiled and put the brown knee high boots back into there box.

"There you go, sweetheart."

I thanked her and made my way over to the sweatpants. I picked a pair out and a white tank top.

I felt so giddy I couldn't control the smile on my face.

I was finally shopping. I had gone shopping before, but that was ten years ago, and I was only a child. Shopping by myself, for my own things was something extraordinary.

I searched five minutes until I found the body isle. I skipped over and picked out a toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, raisers, and shampoo. The smile never left my face once.

I was free.

When I got back to the car, the American looked annoyed.

"What took you so long?"

I smiled, "Sorry."

His eyes traveled to the three bags I had. He looked up at me.

"I said clothes."

I shrugged, "I got everything I needed. Pants and a shirt aren't the only things I'll ever need y'know."

He didn't say anything, just placed a hand on the steering wheel. He jutted out his hand, "Change,"

I hand him him back the twenty-five dollars. His eyes flicker from me to the money.

"Sorry."

When we arrive back in the hotel he sits on his bed, "Go shower."

When I step into the shower, it's the best feeling in the world. At first I didn't even turn on the cold tap. I let the scorching hot water run down my back. When it got too much I turned on the cold and washed myself up.

I scrubbed at the dirt off my body and under my fingernails. I worked my fingers through my hair, combing the knots that had been sitting there for a month.

I bit my bottom lip, my smile was hurting my cheeks. I was free and clean. I gripped the towel and dried off.

When I dressed in my new clothing I made my way out of the bathroom.

S. was still sitting on the bed.

"Why are you important?"

I cocked my head, grabbing my socks out of the bag.

"What?" He sighed, obviously annoyed, "You said Orochimaru would come for you. Why?"

I stand up once I'm done zipping my boots, "Because he's in love with me."


	2. helping

Title: for keeps_  
_Dedication: I don't even know, yo.

**Note:** Hey there! If you reviewed it would make me the happiest person. Thanks! :)

* * *

_Some Hotel, Canada_

S. looks at me, "What?"

I walked over to the desk chair and sat down, "He wasn't always. When I came there at age nine he never even came to my room. He never once talked to me. But, at fourteen he started coming to my room. He never touched me. He would just talk, smile, and leave."

S. stared at his computer. When he didn't talk I continued, "The older I got the more visits I got. He never tried anything. But when I was sixteen he kissed me. And not on the lips, but on the forehead. Then one day he hugged me and told me he loved me. I cried. I cried so much. It was so sick. This man, this psycho was keeping me here. Rumors started, that I was the one that was making Orochimaru weak. People tried to kill me, but he always protected me."

I started fiddling with my boot straps, "That place was a death sentence. You came in there, you died. It's like the movies, except if you get out you have nowhere to go. We were all bought, our parents traded us in for money. One day I went to bed in my room, woke up in a hellhole."

I looked up at S. who wasn't looking at me, "Why?"

He didn't say anything just began typing away at his computer. I shrugged and swirled in the chair. My eye caught something on the desk, I stopped the chair and smiled. It was a wallet. I bit my lip and pulled it closer. I read over the information as fast as I could before I was pulled out of my seat and onto the ground. I clenched my eyes closed, pain shot through me. I opened and found S. sitting on top of me. I gasped when he sat all the way on me.

"You love snooping, huh?" I grunted when he shifted sitting more weight on my ribs.

I smirked, "You know how old I am and what my name is. Why can't I know about you?"

He glared down at me, "Because."

My smirk spread into a full out grin, "That's okay, Sasuke Uchiha. Age twenty-three. Didn't get to see much else, but that's okay this is good enough for me."

I gasped when his forearm pressed into my throat, "Oh, are you mad?"

Sasuke smirked, "You're forgetting who can send you back."

"You're forgetting who will get you your money."

He sneered down at me, I tried to ignore that his body was still crushing mine, "Calm down. It's just a name, I won't tell anyone. I promise."

I lifted my hand and pretended to zip and lock my lips. He lifted his weight from me and walked over to the bed. He took his laptop and placed it in the case. He grabbed the dufflebag from under the bed and placed it on top of it. He grabbed his handgun from the nightstand and placed it in the back of his jeans. He grabbed his coat and put it on. I stared as he went to the bathroom and started grabbing the things I had used earlier.

"What are you doing?" I followed him back into the room and watched as he put it in the plastic bag, followed by my clothes.

"We're leaving." I stared, confused, as he handed me my bag.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we're leaving."

He grabbed his things and placed it on his shoulders. When he went to the door and I didn't follow he grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the room.

"I don't understand what's going on. Are you mad that I looked at your wallet? All I know is your name, it's not a big deal."

He sighed an irritated breath when the elevator didn't open, "C'mon."

He led me to the stairs and we began running down them.

"Sasuke," I began, trying to keep up with him, "please tell me what's going on."

"They're coming here."

I almost cried out in frustration. He was making zero sense, "Whose coming?"

When we made it to the lobby he didn't stop walking to check out. He just nodded at the pretty receptionist, "They're coming for you."

My eyes widened, "Why?"

"I called them."

I stopped dead in my tracks, only a few feet from the exit, "You did what?!"

Sasuke swirled around and grabbed my wrist again, dragging me out, "We need to go."

He pushed me inside the passengers seat when we made it to the car. He dropped his things, with a thud, into the trunk and slammed it closed. When he got into the car he gunned the engine. He placed one hand on the steering wheel and another on the back of my seat.

"Sasuke, tell me what's going on!" When he was done reversing out of the parking space he placed his hand on the gearshift.

"I called them to come get you."

"I know! But why?" Sasuke looked really annoyed but that didn't bother me.

"Because you were going back."

I hissed, "Why are we running now?"

"Because I found use of you."

I groaned, "Why did you run away from them?"

"I can't kill them there, it would cause a scene."

I wanted to punch him, so mad. What a little shithead, "What happens when they get there and we're not?"

"They'll call," Like clockwork Sasuke's phone started ringing. He slid his thumb over the screen. I could make out the voice that was screaming at him.

Kabuto.

I tried to listen but all I could make out was some words. I heard, "bring her back" and "you're dead".

"When I kill him the girl will be brought back. In exchange I get the rest of my money."

More yelling.

"She may die, I don't know."

I gawked at him, "May die?"

"She'll come back one way or another."

Yeah right. As soon as we crossed that border, I was out.

I glared at him, my hands in fists. I wasn't going back there. I knew that much. I didn't know where I would be going, but I would not be coming back here anytime soon. He'd have to kill me just get me back in Orochimaru's clutches.

I heard Kabuto snarl something into the phone and Sasuke smirked then hung up the phone. I stretched the sweater over my hands, a nervous gesture.

"Well? What did he say?"

Sasuke didn't even look over at me, which annoyed me to no end, but he did answer, "They're coming after you."

"You'll protect me right?"

"Hardly."

I sputtered, my anger rising, "What do you mean?"

His jaw clenched, "You're not my problem. If you die, you die."

I swirled around in my seat, "Thanks for _nothing_."

I watched the road, never talking or looking over at Sasuke. The car ride was silent, and for once didn't mind it.

* * *

An hour later I was starting to get restless. I tapped my boot-covered foot against the floorboard, signaling I was ready for a break.

Sasuke didn't get it.

Or maybe he did and he just didn't want to acknowledge me.

I went with the latter.

"I'm hungry."

Sasuke didn't say anything, just drummed his fingers against the steering wheel.

I almost throttled him. I blew out a calming breath, "Sasuke."

"Don't call me that."

I stared at him, my eyebrows pinching together, "That's your name."

"Something you're not supposed to know."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the window. I fiddled with the cuffs, that swallowed my hand, of my sweater. My stomach rumbled again.

"Can we _please _stop somewhere to eat?"

He sighed, switched lanes, and pulled off the highway. When we emerged onto a busy street we passed four fast food places before I snapped, "What are you doing?"

He didn't say anything, kept his eyes forward. When they flickered onto the review mirror once, twice, three times I turned in my seat and looked back, "What are you looking at?"

I saw a black car behind us, but nothing out of the ordinary.

"Sasuke?"

"We're being followed."

My eyes widened and I turned back to look at the car. The guy in the driver's seat looked at me, smirked, and said something to the guy sitting next to him.

Well, shit.

I bit my lip and turned back around, slinging low in my seat. Sasuke pulled onto a dirt road, far away from any civilization. Everything happened so fast. One minute I was looking around nervously, then my head was being pushed down and a window shattered. I grunted when I felt a hand on the back of my neck keeping my head to my knees. The hand disappeared and I lifted my head, but another loud bang and a bullet came flying through the car, missing me by a centimeter. I gasped and pushed my self onto the floorboard, Sasuke looked over at me and nodded.

"That's the first smart thing you've down all day."

I would have snapped at him if it weren't for the bullets flying into the car. Sasuke unbuckled his seat belt, heaved himself up onto the seat, and then ducked out the window. I chocked on my gasp.

Sasuke was sitting out the window, his foot steering. With a grunt I heaved myself into the drivers seat, shoved his foot off the steering wheel and took control of the car.

I didn't even know how to drive a stick and I couldn't barley reach the pedals with the tip of my toe, but I didn't care. I heard Sasuke yell something, but my mind was somewhere else. Then I heard the loud bangs echo around the dirt road and the car behind us stopped. I looked up at Sasuke through the window, my foot easing off the brake.

"Stop the car," I slowed down all the way, cut the engine, and stared at the road above the steering wheel.

Sasuke lifted himself out of the car through the window. When he was on his feet he looked at me through the window, "I take it back."

I stared at him, "What?"

"Your stupidity goes above and beyond."

"I helped you."

He grunted, and opened the door, motioning for me to get out. He walked over to the trunk, grabbed the duffle bag and laptop case and lifted it onto his shoulder. He gestured towards the passengers side.

"Get your stuff."

I nodded, grabbed my things, and drew back from the car, "What are we doing?"

"Getting another car."

I sputtered, "What? Why?"

"Because my car is a dead giveaway."

I looked at him, confused, "Giveaway for what?"

"Me. You. Us."

"What?"

He grunted, turned and walked the way we came from. I ran after him, trying to keep up with his strides, "What are you doing?"

"I saw a car up there, we'll take it."

"But why?"

He groaned, sighed, and turned around. I could see the irritation written all over his face, "More will be coming soon. And they'll be coming after you. Trying to kill you. And if they're trying to kill you, they'll be trying to kill me."

I nodded, bit my lip, and followed after him, "Sorry about all this."

He grunted again, and we walked in silence. When we reached a red pickup truck, parked in the woods, I heaved myself onto the step, tripping in the process. With a sigh of impatience Sasuke helped me up, and when I was seated his slammed my door shut.

Well, then.

I stared at him when he got into the driver's side. He ducked his head under the steering wheel, and after a few minutes the engine roared to life. He put a hand on the steering wheel, put the car into drive, and let his hand fall onto his lap.

"Where are we going?" I wasn't that hungry anymore, and my head was starting to pound.

"United States."

I leaned back in my seat and smiled. Soon, I would be free.


End file.
